Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the one of the Koopalings from Mario franchise. He is the youngest member of the Koopalings. Like Ludwig, Larry has blue hair, albeit a lighter color and in a different style, resembling a cockscomb. Appearance Larry is rather similar to his siblings, sharing the regular skin and head color. He is set apart by his blue hair, that are usually combed to resemble a cockscomb, whose appearance remained relatively consistent over time. Another more recent distinguishing trait is the blue star on the side of his head, which is similar to Morton's star and the stripes on the side of Lemmy's head; this star was not added until New Super Mario Bros. Wii. With early official information depicting him as much shorter than Mario, Larry is still shorter than Mario in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but varies in height between games, with his shortest modern appearance being in Mario Kart 8, where he has to fit small-sized vehicles, and his tallest being in Paper Mario: Color Splash, and is overall slightly shorter than Ludwig. Larry has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, similar to Roy (though, originally, he had four protruding teeth), along with a complete set of teeth as shown in the battle against him and Ludwig in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, when he flails his wand against Paper Mario and when he's falling after being hit by his own bomb. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as Roy's aside from the jawline. He also has a plated belly and padded feet. He has large, oval eyes that are light blue, like Wendy. Personality Like the other Koopalings, not much of Larry's personality has been revealed. One of his most recurring traits so far has been the care for his hair. Super Mario Chie Asobi Ehon ④ Larry No Itazura (Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book ④ Larry's Mischief) showed that he was personally able to comb them into the typical cockscomb, and both Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as well as Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions showed him fixing his hair even during battles. One of his lines of dialogue in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games again confirmed him being concerned about fixing his hair. Power and Abilities Like the other Koopalings, Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts and spit fireballs, as well as walk, run, jump and spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of the group due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games. However, on some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike the other Koopalings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time (neither has he ever used Warp Pipes in his battles, unlike his siblings). In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and uses the same racket during the battle to send back some of his fireballs intercepted by the Bros. hammers. He is also capable of utilizing poison and burn status effects as a deterrent against Bros. Attacks. In Hotel Mario, he uses a bowling ball against them. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he fires energy blasts at Mario that ricochet against obstacles, similar to Wendy's rings. He also used water geysers to his advantage in his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Super Mario World, Larry shares Iggy's tactics against the Mario Bros. by throwing balls at them that he keeps in his shell. However, he also raises the stakes by having Podoboos periodically jump up, and flings balls at a faster frequency than Iggy. In addition, Larry seems to have higher strength than an average person (though not superhuman), and he has superhuman durability, being dunked into lava and survived Mario destroying his castle while he was still in the lava in Super Mario World, for example. Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters